


Performing Man

by Zialltops



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/M, Performance problem, Protective Daryl, Sex, Sexual Content, erectile disfunction, haha that sounds silly, no kidnapped beth, possible future fic, sweet beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zialltops/pseuds/Zialltops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I bet there's a bitch got you all messed up, am I right? Got you walking around here like a dead man, you just lost yourself a piece of tail. Must've been a good'un. Tell me something, was it one of the little'uns? 'Cause they don't last too long out here,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Beth doesn't get kidnapped and Daryl and her make their way through Georgia till they find a safe place. Blue night gowns, red lipstick, pot belly stoves and performance issues make the pedophile thoughts drift away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performing Man

**Author's Note:**

> So I might make this a future fic to address Daryl's lol issue and such. If you guys want me to then please comment or something? Thank!!
> 
> Also. True lye sorry for and spelling/grammar mistakes.

Daryl tilted his head back a against the stif casket pillow, his thumb touching his head, trying to figure out how they got to this. How they even /managed/ to survive all of this. A flood gate was opening up in Derek's mind and everything was pouring in. Everyone was /gone/. He and Beth were alone, running, lost. Like they had no where to go. Which, in itself was so true it almost hurt. 

Daryl shifted as he listened to Beth sing, he'd been staring at her but now he looked to the roof. He closed his eyes and willed all the terrible thoughts away. The thought of the Governor, marching right up, and ending Hershel's life. He could'a stopped him. He should'a stopped him. He didn't do /anything/ and now Beth was all alone. It was his fault, all his fault, he knew it. He had spent days. Hours, looking for the governor but he shouldn't have given up. They wouldn't be here right now, Beth would be safe, back at the prison where she /belonged/. Little girls weren't built to live in the woods. They weren't supposed to be alone with a fourth year old man.

Especially a man like himself, if he was aloud to be called that. He was dirty and stinky. He'd done shit things and he wasn't worthy of anything good. Before all this, a girl like Beth would have run away from him. She would have turned in her tracks and ran back to her daddy. Beth couldn't do that now. Beth couldn't go running to her daddy for help. 

Daryl groaned to himself and tugged at his sticky, greasy hair. Beth stopped playing, her sweet voice haunting as she turned on the bench. He creaked under her and that drew Daryl away from his thoughts. He glanced at her again, his eyes lazy, a thin line with a ring of blue. 

Beth sort of stared at him as se bit on her worried bottom lip. "What's wrong?" She wondered almost silently. If it hadn't been so eerie in the room, he wouldn't have heard her at all. 

He looked over her for a second then stared at her face as he tried to work out what he would say to her. His brain to mouth filter was clogged or something, because talking was never his strong point. But talking to Beth? Nearly impossible. 

He shrugged and tilted his head a little, as if to say 'nothing'. But, saying 'nothing' seemed too hard. He sighed. Beth's face did this sort of twist, then a drop. He knew what that face meant, his father used to make it. It was the 'that's not good enough' face. He swallowed and blinked his eyes. "S'just thinking." He got up from the casket, swinging his legs over as he started to get up. Beth didn't move an inch while Daryl shifted around the room, hands trailing over the backs of the white chairs. He watched the candles burn before taking a chair near Beth. He was spent after today but he couldn't find it in himself to sleep. He slouched in his spot and made a motion with his hand for her to keep playing. She rolled her eyes gently and turned around in her spot.

The piano started back up and Beth continued to sing.

"Now I'm laughing at my boredom," he watched her fingers, which made Daryl think it had been a long time since she played. Still...she was talented. He felt a yawn coming on but he pushed it away. Daryl felt warm down in that moment. Staring at Beth made him realize how light she way. She was so cheerful and trying to see the best in people. It made him curious as to how she did it. She just watched her fathers decapitation, she'd felt with Daryl's own breakdown and she was still smiling. Still singing and pushing away all her ears and pain. He admired that about the you he girl. 

"At my string of failed attempts  
Because you think that it's important." She hummed. Her fingers kept going but slowly came to a stop. She stared down at the keys. They were a little dusty but they were clean. She could see her reflection in a mirror above the piano. She focused her eyes on Daryl in the mirror and he stared back at her.

Beth turned on the piano bench. She sighed and bit her lip hard as she stood. "We should get some sleep," 

Daryl was about to nod when he heard the cans jangle. He walked to the door slowly, crossbow in his hand. He glanced through the window and rushed back to the room. "Beth, come on, we need to get out of here."

-

They were running. Running again, always running. Daryl made sure she kept up. It was horrible, that they couldn't make one place last. It was sunrise now and Daryl thought he might fall over any second. They had stoped running in the night when they came across another heard of walkers, like the one at the door back at the mortuary. 

Daryl slowed again, letting Beth catch up. She was panting, her skin red and sweaty. Her messy hair was wet from it all. "Well find'a place." He told her. They walked till the sun was high in the sky, probably late morning. The came across a old log cabin, it looked mostly untouched, other than a walker moving around aimlessly. Daryl shot it with a arrow then helped Beth inside. It was basically untouched. There was a couch and a room in the back with a bed. 

Daryl set his bag down and looked around. "I'll take the couch?" He offered her.

Beth seemed reluctant but nodded as she headed off towards the spare room. Daryl found a blanket after locking everything up and he fell asleep.

-

Beth couldn't sleep. Sure, she was dead ass tired, but the droopy was in her eyes didn't phase her. She decided to dig through all the drawers. The small bathroom an the closet as well. She found things that for her, and even a jacket she could wear. What she found in the top drawer made her blink but she pulled it out. It was a beautiful, thin blue night gown. She slipped out of her clothes, bra included and slipped it on. In the dusty old mirror she looked at herself. For the first time in a couple years, beth felt beautiful. She left it on as she shook the pillows and blankets out before laying down. She felt like a woman. She'd come into this world a girl, but with time, she was becoming a woman.

-

She slept for a good while, the blankets at the end of the bed in the warm cabin. It felt homey, nice. Daryl woke up first, going through the kitchen where he found a few cans of beans, corned beef hash, some assorted fruits, a little chill and several others. It was a great score and could keep them going for a few days. The most surprising thing, must have been the the dripping water from the sink. When he turned it on, dirty water drizzled out, which soon turned to clear, almost drinkable water. It seemed this place was completely self reliant, probably a old hunters cabin. When he followed the pipeline, there was a well. No one could get into it, it was a tank from the ground. Maybe it would be safe. Maybe /they/ could be safe here.

He ran back to the cabin with a grin. He almost burst into the room beth was asleep in, but he was trying to be quiet. He bit his lip hard at the sight, and he tried to cover his eyes but he could avert them. She looked good. Real good. He felt like a damn pedophile. 

She was asleep on her side, with her knees bent and he could just see the bottom of her ass peaking out. 

He cleared his throat and Beth's eyes blinked open slowly. She covered herself and crossed her arms over her chest, probably to hide her top half under the almost see through fabric. 

"C'mere, you gotta see this." He smiled. He was lucky, he hadn't got hard, but it was strange. He can't remember not erring hard when he saw something that turned him on. He put it off as being excited about what he'd found. Beth got up but kept her arms crossed as she followed him to the kitchen. He turned the sink on and she gasped, then grinned. "Oh my god...can we..." Her eyes were all bit and blue and perfect. Daryl nodded and filled up a cup he'd found and rinsed out. She took it and drank quickly, loving the way it travelled down her throat. Wen she was done, she hiccuped out a happy sob and pulled a Daryl against her in a bone crushing hug. Daryl could feel her pert nipples against his chest and he shivered. She didn't seem to notice as he pulled back an hummed. 

She got quiet and her face dropped. She figured they couldn't stay there. Daryl would say it wasn't safe. He'd make them leave when they could stay in this place. They could be safe here. She wanted him to understand that.

She fixed his vest and looked up at him. "How long can we stay?" She licked her bottom lip, her pink tongue flickering out. Daryl sighed and bit his lip. "As long as we can,"

-

Daryl prepared them dinner, making the two cans of chilli in the little wood burning stove that kept he place warm. There was a rack inside for baking or something, so they could actually have warm food and a warm place to sleep.

The day was spent sleeping as relaxing their weak bones. Daryl was trying to avoid the incident earlier. Beth was dressed in new clothes, they looked good on her. She was set up in the recliner chair as she watched the small fire in the wood burner.

It was dark now, and they had sort all day sleeping. They couldn't do much of it now. Beth was smiling slightly when Daryl grunted. "Wha'?" He looked at her. Beth giggled and shook her head before getting up and walking to sit on the couch beside him. "I just...this could be our home. It's small and safe and...walkers would go right by if we stay quiet." She smiled. She reached out for Daryl's hand. 

He thought about pulling away, really, but...beth looked to innocent. She couldn't do anything too drastic.

He staid like that for a while, just staring at her through his usually squinted eyes, his long greasey hair in his eyes. Beth reached up to push some of it away when she seemed to get lost somewhere between his eyes and his mouth, her eyes darting back and forth. Daryl couldn't get himself to move. Beth, god she was right there. He could feel her breath on his lips.

Despite his better judgment and he internal arguments, it was he who lent forward first, kissing her slowly. It was chaste, but beth started to antagonise it. She parted her lips and Daryl slipped his tongue inside willingly. He determined quickly, he loved kissing beth. 

He slid a hand to he waist as they kissed sloppily. Beth grabbed his wrist, and Daryl thought she was going to push away when she pulled his hand to her breast, massaging herself with his hand. Now, he wanted to pull away. But he didn't. He just.../didn't/. 

Daryl cupped her breast for a minute. He slipped his hand down and slid it up her shirt. Beth's skin woke with goosebumps all along her stomach when Daryl got a hand on the flesh of her breast. She moaned, climbing onto his lap and straddling his hips.

Daryl pulled back with a messy sound coming from their lips and a groan. "Fuck, Elizabeth. You looked so good in that nighty today." He whined. 

Beth giggled and got up. "Stay here," she took off down the hall. Daryl watched her ass the whole time.

While she was gone, Daryl went to adjust himself, only to find he was still completely soft. He was so confused. He'd had his hands all over a beautiful young girl. Which, he still felt like a damn pedophile for touching like that, but he wasn't even slightly hard. He couldn't get it up.

She came back down the hall, leaning against the frame of the hallway with a soft look. She had lipstick on and Daryl perked up, sitting up straight. "Wow..." He watched as she wondered over slowly, teasingly. She say on his lap again and pushed some hair behind her ear bashfully. 

"I uh...found this in one of the drawers and I just though...I mean...I was trying to look..." Daryl shushed her with a kiss, a sweet, passionate one. "You look beautiful, Greene." He hummed truthfully. 

They went back to kissing, Daryl sliding his hands up and down her thighs as they did. It was so slow and sweet, till they wet a little further, a little rougher and a little faster. Daryl pulled the night gown over her ass and clutched her round, soft cheeks.

They were handsy and filled with want as they undid each others clothes. Beth was pulling his pants down his hips when she stopped, frowning. 

"Daryl?" She glanced up at him, her big doe eyes shining softly in the light their fire provided. "I though...aren't you supposed to...you know, get hard?" She gulped. Daryl looked down quickly. He had to reach down and feel himself to determine she was right.

He pushed her back and got up, running his hand through his hair. "I...I don't know what's wrong. Ain't never been...I's never had a performance problem." He blinked. What the hell was wrong with him?

If he thought about it, he hadn't jacked off in almost a year. Been about six months since he woke up with a morning wood.

Beth sighed and got up. She wrapped her arms him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. "Daryl...it's okay. Maybe he needs a little help," she giggled.

Daryl turned around and looked at her. "From who, huh? A doctor? Sure Beth Ill call one now." He said sarcastically, his face twisted in embarrassment. 

Beth shook her head and set Daryl down in the couch again. Se dropped down between his knees and got his pants the rest of the way. He was reluctant, but like before, he just couldn't say no. He couldn't find it in him to push her away the way he knew he should. She tossed his pants and he lifted his hips so she could pull down his old, probably smelly boxers. 

She wrapped her puffy, perfect red lips around his flaccid cock. He moaned and threw his head back as she lathered him to in spit. She had a hard time fitting all of him in his mouth, even when he was soft like this.

Slowly, but surly, Daryl was hardening up in her hot mouth. He was relived, because he wanted to make her fell good. He wanted to open her up and make her wither.

With the new found size in her mouth it seemed to get a little harder for Beth. Her teeth scraped and Daryl hissed. "Come on, well work on that baby." He lifted her up and laid her on her back on the couch. Daryl got her out of her drenched panties. She was blushing so hard and Daryl brought them up to his face. He smelt them, rubbing them around under his nose. He wanted to soak in her scent.

Beth was shocked at how dirty he was, how he didn't care how long she's had those on and he just wanted to have her close. She scrunched her eyebrows together. "Daryl, come on," she pouted.

Daryl pulled the nigh gown off, gazing down at his girl, completely naked. She had a patch of brown hair, like dust on her cunt. He kissed her mouth, hand sloping between her thighs as he worked a finger know her. She moaned, louder than he'd expected and she was impossibly tight around his two fingers.

Daryl groaned and pulled his hand back before pushing the fingers back in again. She was a mess, a beautiful, moaning mess. Her soft skin and her big eyes made Daryl's stomach jump and twist, but not the way it had been all day. He was seeing this little girl in a new light. A beautiful new light. He should have notice it a lot sooner. Beth wasn't a little girl no more. She was a woman. /His/ woman.

Daryl shivered and sat up. "Need a condom. Ain't getting you knocked up," he started to get up. Beth grabbed for his arm and kissed him. "I'll get it. I know where there is one," she stood. Now, her ass looked even better, all naked and shiny from her wetness.

She returned with a dusty old bottle of lube and two condoms, Incase the first one broke. Daryl waited for her patiently. He still had his shirt on, which he didn't plan on taking off but when Beth set down the stuff, she reached out for it. He didn't stop her. If his asshole of a brother could see his scars, his Beth could too. He knew she wouldn't care. Beth was beautiful, perfect and so kind hearted. She wouldn't run from him if she saw them.

She dragged the shirt up and over before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his mouth. Daryl worked their way back into it and pushed her down in the couch. 

In a few swift movements, Daryl pulled the condom on and added more lube. He sighed lovingly and moved back, looking her over. "Is this your first time?" He questioned. His girl nodded, arching her back prettily. "I...I ain't never had sex. One time Zach rubbed off against me," she blushed. It made Daryl angry but he tried not to think about it. This was about him and Beth, his beautiful, perfect Beth. 

He entered her slowly. She gasped, and hissed loudly. Daryl whined and looked down. "You okay? I'm sorry baby." He reached down to find blood between them. He was only half way in, but Beth shook her head. "Don't stop. It doesn't hurt," she said quickly. Daryl wanted to stop-he did-but it felt so good. He hadn't gotten any since before the world went to shit. But Beth wasn't some fuck, because he was slowly going off the deep end with her. She was perfect and beautiful and funny. She always saw the good in people and Daryl needed that in his life. He needed Beth. 

He was was gentle, getting Beth used to the feeling. She was shaking beneath him, in a good way it seemed, because she moaned and clenched around him. "Daryl," she whined under her breath. "Your so big, god Daryl." She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip like she was trying not to cum just from Daryl bing in her.

"Your /dick/, ahh..." She sighed. Daryl smacked her ass playfully and she giggled. The older man huffed. "Pretty lil' girl like you ain't gonna go 'round with a mouth like that." He scolded. It was just dirty talk, because the way Beth cursed. Did wild things to him. She kissed his mouth and stuck more lipstick to his mouth. 

"So dirty. Such a naughty girl. Little farmers daughter, runnin' 'round with a filthy mouth like that. I otta fuck it out of you, sweetheart." He pulled his hips back and snapped forward. She gasped and clawed at his back, needing him to be closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist like he was going to let her go or something. 

He thrusted at a off pace. He would go slow, then fast, and he'd hit that special little spot inside her till she was cumming around his cock with a loud noise.

Daryl was grunting while he tried to get off. That came with a little more time and he was filling up the condom.

When he pulled out he held the condom in place before slipping it off and despising of it. Beth dragged him down beside her and turned over so he would spoon with her. He was reluctant at first, yes, but Beth was his for the talking. She sighed softly and grabbed one of his hands as he pulled a blanket over them. She kissed it an held it close to her heart. "We could stay here. Build a home together," 

Daryl liked the sound of that. "Gotta find the group," he told her. Beth did something he would have never seen coming. She turned over and kissed him. "If it's meant for us to find them, then...they can come to us." He kissed him. Daryl kissed her back and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Your so beautiful, Beth Greene." He whispered.

They could do this. They could stay here. 

They would stay here.


End file.
